Prussia X Country! Reader - Magnet
by Sparkleoid
Summary: Rei is an island country who has a forbidden love for a certain albino... Rating may change in the future. :)


Prussia X Country! Reader – Magnet

"Rei! Rei!...Matsuko!" Japan shouted as the colours above me blurred and I regained my vision after waking up from a long and much needed sleep.

"We're meeting our allies today, so can you be ready in about an hour?" He asked me.

"Hai…" I rubbed my eye with one hand and yawned, to be honest I didn't want to meet the other axis members, I hate war. It brings me back to the time where civil war claimed most of my innocent population.

I watched as Japan bowed and left and I pulled myself out of my comfortable futon. I had a quick shower before brushing my teeth .I looked at that military uniform that I had to wear in order to meet the other countries, it was maroon and very, very decorated. I put on some makeup and brushed my long brown hair. I figured that breakfast wasn't going to be that important. I smiled at myself in the mirror before I left with Japan.

We were driving to the meeting place when I had to ask him something.

"Japan?"

"Yes?"

"Have you met any of these other countries before?"

"Sou, I have met Germany and a few others, you don't have to worry about anything you know, they are very nice people." He was obviously concerned about me and I was pretty sure why.

"I'm not worried that much it's just… I've never really talked to anyone but you and Mr. China and since he isn't here… I'm really worried that nobody's going to like me!" You confessed and japan kept his eyes on the road.

"I thought the same thing but, I didn't want to say it. We'll be there in a minute so stay calm, okay?"

"Hai, Onii-Chan"

I greeted the people waiting for us outside the building and we were brought into a room filled with different countries from all over the world, and they all had different accents which I didn't recognise. I didn't notice the boy with the brown hair walk up to me until he said something.

"Ciao, bella!" He spoke with his eyes shut and with a massive smile.

"Oh, Hello" I tried my best to mask my accent, but it didn't work.

"My name is-a Italy! Are you Japan's little sister? He said something about you before!" He sounded too happy, also how is that curl in his hair staying like that? Is he an alien?

"Yes, I'm Japan's sister. It's very nice to meet you." I answered and bowed.

"Oi! Italy why are you bothering the bella ragazza? Eh? Idiota." Spat the other Italian man, he looked slightly older than Italy and he had that same hair curl thingy in his hair.

"He wasn't bothering me at all, really…" I corrected him and he looked back at Italy.

"Huh? Usually my little brother likes bothering pretty girls like you." Did he just call me a pretty girl? What's going on?

"My name's Romano, what's yours?"

"My name is Matsukaiya, It's very nice to meet you." I bowed again.

I spent the rest of the night meeting other countries that were part of the axis, it was pretty boring but at least I made some friends. That was when I saw him, I didn't know his name or who he was but he was probably the best looking guy I had seen in my entire life. He had snow white hair and pale skin, with deep crimson eyes. He was tall too, and… then he started to walk over to me, I panicked and looked away. As I started to walk away somebody put their arm over your left shoulder.

I jumped slightly and looked over my right shoulder to see the albino man again and I blushed a bit…

"Hey there, frau!"

"H-Hello" I stuttered, why is this happening to me?!

The man gave a cocky looking smile and looked down at you. Your hazel eyes meeting his deep red ones, actually his eyes looked sort of purple, that's weird…

"I saw you looking at the awesome me before! Vas zhere somzhing you vanted to say?" His voice was slightly raspy. I quickly had to think of something to say…

"No! It's nothing! Okay, I have to go now!" You tried to make a break for it, but your mind was screaming at you. 'Crap! Couldn't you think of anything better to say, BAKA!' Although you tried to run away, he held your shoulder and whispered in your ear.

"Meet me on the second floor balcony in 15 minutes, okay?" He walked away just like that and all of a sudden my mind was racing with questions. What was he going to do? Sure, he was really hot but what if he was a rapist, or gah! Baka! Just go, everything will be fine. Maybe I'll find out who he is but I hope nothing bad happens… I ran to the girl's bathroom and fixed my hair in the mirror before making my way to the second floor where I found a balcony adjacent to the stairs in the dimly lit hallway which was lined with portraits of different people. The door wasn't locked and the balcony had a pretty amazing view of a lake, how pretty. The sky was clear and it was surprisingly warm outside, even though it was nearly sunset. That's when I heard a strange laughter from behind me.

"Kesesesese~!"

"Nani?" I turned around confused, wondering who would have such a strange laugh. When I saw him again. He shut the door behind him and walked up to me.

"I thought you might not be here, frau. My name is the awesome Prussia! What might yours be?" He sounded too over confident, but strangely charming.

"I am Matsukaiya, it's nice to meet you." I bowed slightly. "You can call me Rei if you want." Not many people call me by my 'Human' name, Japan usually called me 'Matsuko' rather than Rei, which really annoys me.

"Rei? That's a pretty name. I heard Japan talking about you before, you're his little sister right?" He asked, I noticed that he kept getting slightly closer.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I was confused, why did he need to know that?

"Well…" He got REALLY close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I hope he doesn't mind if I do this" He said before pulling me into a kiss, my eyes closed and my mouth opened slightly and his tongue started to explore my mouth as I wrapped my arms around him.

_**A small flame started burning from the bottom of my heart**__**  
><strong>__**And before I noticed, this passion started a blaze in my soul**__**  
><strong>__**My butterfly flew around you so erratically**__**  
><strong>__**The powder from its wings fell on your open palm**_

I stopped him as I remembered something Japan told me when I was young. Countries can't love each other! No matter what!

"Vhat's the matter? Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I thought that people like us… We can't be doing this!" I started to cry and the tears ran down my face. "Big brother told me that when I was little! I-I'm sorry!" I accepted falling for him, but now it was too late to turn back.

"You're right… We shouldn't be doing this, but it's our secret okay?" He wiped my tears away and embraced me once more. "Rei, I love you" His words meant the world to me.

"I love you too!"

_**Letting go of our partner's loving hand**__**  
><strong>__**We embrace in a passionate kiss**__**  
><strong>__**Yet if our love is unforgivable, then all the more**__**  
><strong>__**We become fired up**_

-To Be Continued In Part 2-


End file.
